Nothin' but net
by naybaybay
Summary: Beckett finds an interesting way to encourage Castle to get a little exercise. Note the rating. Oneshot.


Beckett finds an interesting way to encourage Castle to get a little exercise. Note the rating. Oneshot.

Set between Watershed and Valkyrie. I'm not sure how long it was between Beckett leaving the NYPD, until the started working for the FBI, but for the purposes of my story, it's three weeks.

I have zero idea where Castle is or who ran him off the road. I guess that means I don't own the show.

…

Newly engaged Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett had three weeks before Beckett, the recently appointed federal agent began working in Washington DC. Castle convinced his fiancé that they should make the most of their time together before they were separated for a yet to be determined amount of time. So, just two days after Beckett finished with the NYPD, Castle and Beckett packed their suitcases and jumped in Castle's car, heading to the Hamptons for a week of sun, sea and… something else beginning with 's'.

After unpacking and doing a rations check, the couple went to the local store to buy some food and supplies. Nearly two hours later, they arrived back at the large house, laden with grocery bags.

The job of storing the groceries was a somewhat difficult task for Beckett as Castle spent more time eyeing her as she bent over and reached up, than actually putting away groceries.

When everything had been put away, Castle brought his hands to Beckett's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "How about some wine?"

"Castle, it's two o'clock in the afternoon."

He shrugged. "It's five o'clock somewhere."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm actually a little stiff from the drive out here still. I was thinking of going for a run or a swim."

"I'd be more than happy to help work out your kinks for you", he offered smoothly and suggestively.

Beckett pursed her lips. "You know what, you've been saying for weeks that you feel like you should be working out more."

"Well, I'm not exactly keen for a swim, it's not really the time of year for it. Castle junior is quite adverse to the cold."

Beckett laughed. "So you're afraid that part of the week will be ruined if Castle junior is too put out?"

"Kate, this week is for us to be alone, to be intimate before we're forced to be separated for God knows how long. Forgive me for taking precautions to keep the passion alive."

She shook her head. "Alright Castle, no swimming. Tell you what though, if we can find a pump for that old basketball of Alexis's in the garage, what do you say to a little friendly game of basketball?"

Castle tilted his head, almost mockingly. "Kate, you know I'm a muscular, tall man, right? How much of a competition do you think it's going to be?"

"For me or for you?" She folded her arms challengingly in front of herself.

His lips curled into a smile. "Alright. I'll see you on the court."

Beckett found the small pump and pumped up the basketball to full size. She made her way to Castle's private basketball court and snorted at the sight of her fiance stretching with a serious look on his face, and a bright yellow sweat band around his forehead.

"You take your ball seriously, huh Castle?"

"I'll have you know, I was a power forward in college. Now, are you sure you still want to play against me?"

"Impressive. And yes, I'm not threatened. It's been a while since you were at college, Castle."

He pouted, taking offense. "It wasn't _that_ long ago."

"Well, however long ago it was, it's not then that matters, it's now. So what's it going to be, Castle? Around the world? Fives? Lightning?" She asked him, a small grin spreading across her face as she bounced the ball with both hands.

"Why don't you just try and get one past me, Beckett? Then we'll take it from there." Castle told her with a lilt of sarcasm in his voice.

Beckett smirked to herself, dribbling the ball only a couple of times before moving swiftly and skillfully through her partner's defense and tossing the ball, one-handed, into the hoop.

When she spun around, picking up the ball again, Castle had the most undignified look on his face.

She bounced the ball in his direction. "Your shot Castle."

He bounced the ball concentratedly and with a look of contempt in his fiance's direction, he dribbled the ball past her successfully, about to straighten his body up to take his shot, he was stunned when Beckett intercepted and blocked the ball, stealing it from him and taking a victorious shot of her own.

The ball bounced a couple of times between them, almost tauntingly in Castle's mind. He stared blankly at Beckett, distain dripping from every inch of his body.

Unfortunately for Castle, Beckett's speed and litheness presented quite the challenge for him.

Shot after shot, whether it be offensive or defensive, Beckett kept getting one up on her fiance. Finally though, after snatching the ball from him on his turn, Beckett spun around to throw the ball and Castle blocked her shot, fumbling with it in his hands for a second before realizing he actually had possession of it and tossing it quickly in the direction of the hoop. When it swished inside the net, he let out of whoop of triumph.

Panting, he placed his hands on his knees, bent over in exhaustion. The front of his shirt was sweat-soaked. "Well that was fun. How about that drink now?"

"Oh no, we're just getting started. You don't want to pike out just when you've just begun to win, do you?"

"Maybe if you weren't so ruthless. I didn't count on you being so wily...and fast."

"Well, why don't we play a slower-paced game? What about H-O-R-S-E?"

"Horse? That's so juvenile", he wined, in a, contradictorily juvenile manner.

Beckett's lips twisted in consideration. A smile came to her face and she faced him square on, a deviant glint in her green eyes. "Tell you what, Castle. Why don't we make our version of Horse a little more...adult."

He blinked away beads of sweat which stung as they dripped into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Strip Horse." She stated.

The look on Castle's face told her no further explanation was needed. With a new-found energy, he picked up the ball from the ground and delivered it to her personally, placing it in her hands. "Ladies first."

She smirked at him and nodded imperceptibly.

Bowing his head, as if being a gentleman, Castle stepped back to allow her to take her shot.

Beckett bounced the ball a couple of times before eyeing up the hoop. She raised herself to her toes, hands perfectly positioned on the ball, and threw.

It swooshed through the net and Castle scrunched his nose in disappointment.

She was biting her lip coyly when she handed the ball to him.

Taking a deep breath, he measuredly looked from the ball in his hands, to the ground before him, to the hoop, and back again several times.

"Quit pussy-footing around Castle, and throw the ball already", Beckett told him impatiently.

He turned around and frowned at her. Taking one more deep breath, he released the ball from his hands. It hit the rim, bouncing once, twice, and finally, falling to the ground - outside of the hoop.

Beckett pursed her lips, containing her joyous outburst. "That's H, Castle."

Castle grunted and reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head.

"Ha! I thought you'd be loosing the sweat band first."

Castle shook his head. "Nope, this sweat band will be with me to the bitter end. Besides, I'm hot."

Beckett just nodded. She had to agree.

She took the ball from him, only just stopping herself from running her hand over her fiance's bare chest.

Whether it was the distraction of a shirtless Rick Castle in such close proximity to her, which caused Beckett to miss her next shot, the detective-turned-agent would never admit.

Castle couldn't contain the excited laughter which fell from his lips. "H for you, Beckett."

With a pointed look his way, she slid her hands beneath her shirt and lifted it over her head.

From that point on, the misses were decidedly more frequent than the hits. Neither would concede to the fact that they may have been purposely missing, in order to speed the process up towards the inevitable.

Beckett had lost her shirt, jeans, and both her socks. Castle had shed his shirt, his under shirt, his pants and one shoe, though running around with one shoe off and one shoe on had been a bit difficult so he had decided to take them both off.

Left only in her bra and underwear, but still wearing her trainers, Beckett threw the ball, and for the 3rd consecutive time; missed.

Castle drew in a deep breath, buzzing with anticipation, knowing she was only a pair of shoes away from exposing her most sacred parts.

She placed her hands on her hips, considering her next move. Finally, taking the waistline of her panties in hand, she pulled them down her legs and tossed them to the side of the court.

Castle's jaw dropped. "I-I thought the sneakers would be next."

Beckett shrugged. "I can't run in bare feet."

Eyeing him up devilishly, he sauntered towards him and held out the ball for him to take. "You're up Rick."

He raised his eyebrows, thinking to himself that she had no idea.

It came as no surprise when he missed his final throw.

Beckett whooped, clapping her hands together. "That's E, Castle. I win!"

He nodded in defeat and she soon went silent as he invaded her personal space, slipping his socks off his feet.

"Congratulations. Now, if you're interested, I know an excellent way to warm down", he informed her, his eyes smoldering and his voice at least 3 octaves lower than usual.

"One condition." She replied, pointing to his forehead. "Loose the sweatband."

He did, and as the day drew to a close - they both became winners.


End file.
